DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The main goal of this core is to support and optimize the activities of the program investigators performing studies with pediatric samples. The core services will include a. identify, classify, register and follow up pediatric IBD and control patients, b. record and provide all relevant clinical information, and c. procure, store and transport mucosal biopsy samples, surgical specimens and blood samples. The clinical resources for this core include the children senn at the Division of Pediatric Gastroenterology and Nutrition at Rainbow Babies and Children?s Hospital. Projects 1 and 4 will utilize the samples provided by this core.